


In The Land Of The Blind (Sherlock BBC) - Art

by cybel



Category: Sherlock (BBC), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Big Bang Art, Community: Apocabigbang, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work is part of the Apocabigbang 2011 Challenge on livejournal, located <a href="http://apocabigbang.livejournal.com/">here</a>.</p>
<p>ETA 3/21/2014: I've also added a modified version of the art used as a podbook cover for Cellar Door's gorgeous new podfic adaptation of the story. Her podfic post can be found <a href="http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2509451.html">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Land Of The Blind (Sherlock BBC) - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/gifts), [cellar door](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cellar+door).
  * Inspired by [In The Land Of The Blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/202901) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> Although the art is rated for general audiences, the story it is associated with is rated mature.

  
Click on the thumbnails below for larger images:

  
Story Banner:  
[](https://postimg.org/image/46qew3vkp/)

Podbook Cover:  
[](https://postimg.org/image/8z4tlafmh/)


End file.
